dkwfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rambi the Rhinoceros
Rambi the Rhinoceros (Rambi el Rinoceronte en español) es un recurrente Animal Buddy y el primero en ser encontrado por los Kongs. Rambi es capaz de vencer a los enemigos usando su cuerno para un ataque frontal o simplemente saltando sobre ellos. Rambi también puede cargar su velocidad para usar su cuerno con mas fuerza y así romper algunas paredes. Historia ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/Land thumb|Diddy montado en Rambi|left Rambi hace su primera aparición en ''DKC, en la primera etapa del juego, Jungle Hijinxs. Es también el primer Animal Buddy en el juego. Su cuerno puede ayudar a romper ciertas paredes para acceder a niveles de bonus. Se le considera uno de los buddies más útiles debido a su increíble poder para matar a "cualquier" enemigo en su camino, incluyendo a las temidas Zingers. Cualquier enemigo que va directamente en frente de él se verá afectado por su cuerno, o simplemente puede saltar sobre el enemigo. A pesar de su fuerza, sólo puede soportar un golpe, y cuando lo reciba, saldrá arrancando como cualquier Animal Buddy. Rambi reaparece junto con Expresso en Donkey Kong Land, apareciendo en un nivel más que en DKC. Cambia solamente un poco su apariencia en este juego. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 Rambi también hace su primera aparición en el primer nivel de ''Donkey Kong Country 2. Su función es similar que en DKC, aunque ahora tiene un nuevo "súper movimiento"El manual GBA de Donkey Kong Country 2 se refiere a él como su "super movimiento", página 11, botón "R", lo que le permite cargar su rapidez para matar a cualquier enemigo que está en contacto directo con él. Tiene su propio tema, "Run Rambi, Run!", en el nivel que lleva su propio nombre: "Rambi Rumble", la canción se escucha cuando es perseguido por King Zing. Rambi también debe destruir paredes frágiles para acceder a áreas de bonificación aunque son muchas menos que en DKC debido a la introducción de los Bonus Barrels. Rambi vuelve a aparecer en la semi-secuela de DKC2, Donkey Kong Land 2. No tiene grandes cambios a diferencia del otro juego, aparte de pequeñas modificaciones en su color y otras cosas. En este juego Rambi es "totalmente" invencible, pero ya no puede romper paredes. No aparece en Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! o Donkey Kong Land III porque es reemplazado y en su lugar aparece Ellie. ''Donkey Kong 64 En ''[[Donkey Kong 64|thumb]] Aquí sólo aparece en las etapas Jungle Japes y Hideout Helm, y sólo puede ser jugable como Donkey Kong vía Animal Crate (en DK64, cuando un Kong salta sobre una, este se trasforma en el Animal Buddy del símbolo de la caja) con el símbolo de Rambi en él. Rambi también es jugable en un minigame del juego, Banana Fairies. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Rambi se puede usar en la pista de carrera Mt. Dynamite de ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. En este juego, los Kongs y Kremlings puede montarlo a través de liberarlo de un Animal Crate. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns Rambi regresa en ''Donkey Kong Country Returns como el único Animal Buddy montable. Él puede ser encontrado en grandes Animal Crates que requieren un Ground Pound para romperla. Rambi es muy destructivo; puede derribar los bloques que tengan su nuevo símbolo o cargar su velocidad para derribar hordas de enemigos, sin embargo, su debilidad es el fuego.http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/impressions/24092 Curiosamente, Rambi no se encuentra en el primer nivel del juegoGameinformer, sino que hace su debut en la tercera etapa, siendo esta la primera vez en toda la historia de las series de Donkey Kong en que Rambi no se encuentra en el primer nivel del juego.Gamepro Otros Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24 En el cómic del Club Nintendo, "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", Donkey monta a Rambi en un aeropuerto. Mario Kart DS En Mario Kart DS, el primer coche de Donkey Kong se llama Rambi Rider. El vehículo es un kart con la cabeza de Rambi al frente y con una caja por atrás. El kart tiene una velocidad moderada pero mal manejo y aceleración, sin embargo la calidad del drift y de items son bastante altos. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trofeo de Rambi en ''[[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|thumb]] Rambi aparece como un trofeo y como una calcomanía. :Información de la calcomanía: ::Rambi: Donkey Kong Country Arm Attack +13 All :Descripción del trofeo ::A rhino friend who appears to help the Kongs in their adventures... from a wooden box, even! His destructive power lets his rider plow through enemies and super-dash to break through walls and other obstacles. Know what that means? It means uncovering more hidden bananas and life balloons ::*''Donkey Kong Country'' Niveles Donkey Kong Country *Jungle Hijinxs *Oil Drum Alley *Manic Mincers Donkey Kong Land *Jungle Jaunt *Tricky Temple *Pot Hole Panic *Mountain Mayhem Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Pirate Panic *Red-Hot Ride *Barrel Bayou *Rambi Rumble *Castle Crush *Animal Antics Donkey Kong Land 2 *Gangplank Galley *Red-Hot Ride *Barrel Bayou *Rambi Rumble *Animal Antics Donkey Kong Country Returns' ' *Tree Top Bop *Temple Topple *Precarious Plateau *Smokey Peak Galería Artwork Archivo:Donkey Kong y Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC.png|Donkey Kong montado en Rambi. Archivo:Diddy Kong y Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC.png|Diddy montado en Rambi. Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC.png|Donkey Kong Country'' Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros Frontal DKC.png|El frente de Rambi Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros Crate Artwork.png|Rambi Crate en Donkey Kong 64 Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros DKBB.png|En Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Archivo:Donkey Kong y Rambi the Rhinoceros MKDS.png|Rambi Rider en Mario Kart DS Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros SSBB.png|Trofeo de Rambi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros DKCR.png|Rambi en Donkey Kong Country Returns Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros Beta DKCR.png|Concepto artístico de Rambi en Donkey Kong Country Returns Screenshots Archivo:Diddy Kong montado en Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' Archivo:Rambi the Rhinoceros en DK64.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' Archivo:Donkey Kong montado en Rambi the Rhinoceros DKCR.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Sprites Archivo:Sprite de Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC.png|Sprite en DKC Archivo:Sprite de Rambi the Rhinoceros DKC2.png|Sprite en DKC2 Referencias Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Land Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Land 2 Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Country Returns Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong 64 Categoría:Animal Buddies de Donkey Kong Barrel Blast